


Under the Stars

by phoenixtearsheal



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, TenToo - Freeform, because it sounded better, i called him john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixtearsheal/pseuds/phoenixtearsheal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy drabble for rose and tentoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Stars

The perfect end to the perfect night. Lying under the stars looking up at all the galaxies.

Rose sat up and wrapped the picnic blanket around her. John sat up too putting his arm   
around her waist and moving closer to her so she could rest her head on his shoulder. 

Rose looked up into his large brown eyes and saw the desire to see the the universe in them, she leaned up to place a small kiss on his left cheek. 

They laid back down, her head on his chest and stayed there for the rest of the night.


End file.
